Noche Buena
by Lakssy-Chan
Summary: Hola no tengo palabras para dar a conocer sólo pasen y lean Gracias por leer. Pd: la historia esta basada a las festividad de este mes espero y sepan. Gracias.


**Noche Buena.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amity Park estaba cubierta por una alfombra color blanca, era conocida como nieve. Las calles quien estaban cubiertas por aquella nieve, se encontraban adornadas por luces de colores, mientras que en las puertas habia un aro adornado a los clásicos moños con diseños de un Santa Claus.

Samantha Manson se encontraba en casa envolviendo obsequios paras cada persona conocida, uno era para su padre, madre, abuela y otros dos para Tucker y Danny. Sam se veia feliz habia pasado un año desde que Danny había cambiado su forma de ver acerca de la navidad, ahora solo se disponía a esperar un dia despues de noche buena para darle el obsequio a sus amigos.

Esa misma tarde la pelinegra tomaba la direccion a los laboratorios fentom en donde vería a Danny y Tucker ella parecia feliz por na situación pues ya hacia un año desde que había ocurrido el enorme desasteroide quien habia provocado un enorme preocupación entre dos mundo. Pero eso no fue en caso, aquellos dias era para poder disfrutar,las fiestas.

Mientras que en na casa de nos fentom. La discucion de todos los años siempre habia sido lo mismo, pero esta vez Danny no parecía importarle pues lo ocurrido un años atras habia puesto esperanzas en una nueva forma de ver la prestigiosas fiestas navideñas.

Danny se encontraba en la sala disfrutando de la convivencia aunque le doliera ver como sus padres peleaban por tonterías acerca de Santa Claus. Jazmín o Jazz siempre dejaba pasar aquello y disfrutaba los dias con su osito.

Esa tarde Sam llego a la casa de los fentom, pero tambien pudo divisar a Tucker quien tambien se aproximaba a la casa, ella había pensando que era la unica en llegar pero tal parecia a verse equivocado.

Sam: tucker, pense que estabas adentro -mirando a Tucker-

Tucker: se me hizo algo tarde -sonríe nerviosamente-

Sam: bueno vamos a ver si Danny no esta molesto

Ambos se acercaron a la puerta tocaron unos minutos para luego notar que Danny habia abierto la puerta, éste emboso una leve sonrisa para luego dejar pasar a sus amigos que ingresaran a la casa.

La casa estaba en un toque navideño solo que los padres tenian unas pequeñas diferencias haciendo que el lugar terminara un tanto tenso.

El trio subió a la habitación de Danny en donde conversarían mas tranquilos sin escuchar aquellos gritos o regaños de sus padres por aquel pendiente de lo imposible de la magia de Santa Claus.

Sam: vaya nunca vi a tus padres pelear asi -sorprendida-

Danny: ni que lo dijas, han pasado una horas y mira como estan, eso a veces me preocupa -baja su mirada-

Tucker: vamos viejo, estos dias es para disfrutar asi que te ayudar...

No paso a mas cuando el sentido fantasmal de Danny se activo dando a entender que habia un fantasma, se transformó y llevándose a ambos chicos hacia el laboratorio subterráneo pudo notarse el portal abierto.

Sam: ¿que crees lo que es?

Danny: no lose pero no sera bueno -sereno-

No paso mucho tiempo cuando se miro la cabeza de el fantasma de las cajas, haciendo que lod chicos rieran un poco.

Danny: ¿que te trae por aquí? -con una sonrisa-

F.C.: chico hemos venido a festejar -con un sonrisa-

Tucker: ¿como que hemos? -confundido-

No paso mucho tiempo cuando el fantasma de las cajas salio volando para luego notarse a skulker quien salia del portal en su cabeza se podía notar un gorro de santa.

Skulker: era necesario esperarte -serio-

Danny: ¿que hacen aqui?

Skulke: hemos decidio disfrutar aqui las fiestas -sonríe-

Ember: en la zona fantasma esta un poco descuidado una ves que regresemos acomodaremos todo -emboza una sonrosa-

Danny: bueno me parece bien, pero no hagan destrozos

Con aquellas palabras skulker miro a danny para luego elevarse y hacerse intangible, los demas hicieron lo mismo, mientras que danny, sam y tucker se encontraban observando aquella situación.

La noche como siempre había sido normal solo que esta ves se encontraba completamente frío, el invierno estaba invadiendo todo, pero para los tres jóvenes era normal, dentro de unos días, seria Navidad y otro día se verían para entregarse sus regalos, cosas que se habían acordado de darse un obsequio y no terminar molestó.

Fentom ya tenía su regalo para Sam algo sumamente importante que pensaba que le gustaría tanto, al igual que un regalo para Tucker, de igual manera habia podido conseguirlo con facilidad y sin perder mucho dinero.

Esa misma noche jugaron un poco videojuegos para luego terminar irse ambos chicos a sus hogares dejando al joven Fentom pensando con una amplia sonrisa en que su novia le gustaría el regalo.

Los días trancurrieron normal, las vacaciones de inviernos se había llegado unos días atrás cosa que le agradaba a Danny y sus amigos. Esto había sido algo especial para él, para fortuna los fantasmas habían decidió celebrar la Navidad en una bodega ya vieja en donde no provocarian problema alguno.

Llegó la noche buena ese día esperado para todo mundo, Danny se encontraba en casa feliz, conviviendo con su familia y por desgracia junto con su "tío" Vlad Master que por algún motivo habia regresado a la tierra pero esta vez se encontraba apoyando a Danny ya no podía continuar con los experimentos de un hijo perfecto como Daniel Fentom así que decidió cuidar a Daniela quien terminó siendo su hija (Daniela Master).

Esa noche su padre hablaba con Master acerca de nuevos inventos e inclusive que tuviera con ayuda de fantasmas, para así poder favorecer a Phantom en caso de una emergencia. Mientras que Maddie, se encontraba preparando los últimos alimentos quien con ayuda de Jazz habian decidió colocarlos en la mesa.

Daniela se encontraba en la sala leyendo un poco, una revista que decía mucho acerca de la vida de moda y cosas asi.

Se dieron las 9 pm (bueno a esa hora le puse la cena porque a esa hora cenó yo xD) la mesa se encontraba lista, los comensales ingresaron al comedor en donde tomaron asiento, Maddie miro con una sonrisa, Danny por primera vez había dado las gracias cosa inusual, aun así las dio y al finalizar comenzó a reparte dar pedazo de pavo seguido de un puré de papas y cosas asi.

Para todos esa noche había sida estupenda, cada quien disfrutaría de la compañía del uno y del otro, Vlad y Daniela terminaron quedándose en la casa de Danny para así pudiera, descansar, mientras Phantom se dirigió a su habitación se sentía agotado sabia que ya pasaban de las 12 ya eran por completo otro día, ya era 25 diciembre, ósea Navidad.

Aun así Danny quiso esperar hasta que todos despertaron que serían por allá de las 11 a 12 am de la mañana.

Horas antes...

Mientras con Sam, se encontraba la situación de una manera tranquila, en casa, mansión, se podía notar muy arreglada cosa usual en su hogar, sus padres se encontraban vestidos elegantemente, mientras que ella igual, pero quería darle una sorpresa a su madre y por única ocasión terminó colocándose un vestido Rosa con flores color amarillos, cosa que su madre la miro con una amplia sonrisa.

Conversaron un poco relacionado a la escuela, sus padres no le gustaba que tuviera mucho tiempo con aquellos colores oscuros, pero no modo ella era así habían aceptado a Danny como su novio ahora que era un héroe habían aceptado que ella saliera con él, pero Sam nunca lo vio por su fama si no a como él es, que era despistado, feliz y en algunos casos gracioso.

La hora de la cena se hizo presente cuando el mayordomo ingresó, dando a entender que era momento de pasar al comedor, eso hicieron la familia quien tal parecia contenta.

La cena al igual a la de Danny habia sido el pavo solo que en esta ocasión había una ensalada de verduras con unos cuantos ensaladas de frutas y de postre un pay de limón. Que tanto adoraba la abuela de Sam, la pelinegra miro a su alrededor para luego brinda las gracias por la cena y la vida en la que se encontraba con una sonrisa y una ves que terminó, comenzó a cenar tranquila junto a su familia.

La cena habia sido estupendo y como último terminaron por acercarse a la chimenea a disfrutar de un poco del calor, mientras contaban algunas cosas que había pasado, Sam habia entendido el motivo por la cual sus padres querían que cambiará pero en realidad sus padres la querían tal y como era. Su abuela parecía decirle que era una broma pues la abuela le gustabas er toda una rebelde. Aun así Sam creyó en ambos pues amaba a su familia aunque en algunos casos fueran estrictos en modo de vestirse, aunque su abuela le gustaba como se vestía.

Eran alrededor de las 11 pm los padres se dispusieron a retirarse y después de unos minutos se retiró la abuela dejando a Sam sola en la chimenea, ella miro hacia la entrada para darse cuenta de que no había nadie y acercarse a la chimenea y sacar una caja algo grande la medida era como alrededor de 15x10 cm. Abrazo con cuidado aquel regalo, poseía una tarjeta que decía: "De: Sam, Para: Danny" dando a entender que era un regalo para Phantom.

Ella dejó dicho obsequio donde mismo para luego dirigirse a su habitación y descansar hasta otro día.

Horas antes...

En la casa de Tucker había sido normal. Pero esta ves Tucker no estaba concentrado en su tecnología, siendo ahora un alcalde tenía a los mejores chef para que le hicieran una cena estupenda. Para que así sus padres y más su madre no tuviera problemas con la comida.

Tucker tenía conversaciones con sus padres de,como había sido la vida siendo alcalde, ya que cumpliría un año desde que los habitantes lo habían nombrado alcalde.

Sus padres se sentían orgulloso de su hijo al tener un enorme puesto de esa magnitud ahora era alguien importante aunque para sus padres Tucker sería alguien importante.

La cena se había servido, esa ves la mesa tenía platillos entre ellos era basado en carne, uno de ellos era el pastel de carne, aquel platillo adorado por Tucker. Aun así no importó y continuo su alimento pero antes Tucker dio las gracias por aquellos alimentos su familia lo siguió y una vez que terminó se repartieron un poco de comida.

Una ves que terminaron pasaron a lo que era la sala y Tucker les mostró algunas cosas que podían saber de una computadora o un dispositivo útil para ambos, aunque eran listos sus padres no podían deducir que no estarían algo antiguos en tecnología.

Y una ves que terminó habían decidió irse a dormir cada quien por su lado y así descansar mi y tranquilos.

Otro día eran la 4 pm, los jóvenes habían quedado de verse en el parque de Amity Park en donde entregarán sus regalos, el primero en llegar fue Danny quien a lo lejos diviso a Sam y minutos después a Tucker. El lugar se encontraba inundado por la nieve blanca, lo unico que se notaba era el camino del parque, el pasto se encontraba cubierto por dicha nieve.

Tucker: bueno, ya estamos aquí, es hora de esto -sonrie-

Danny: sí, ¿quien comienza? -mira a ambos-

Sam: comenzaré yo -sonrie-

Sam entregó uno obsequio a Tucker y una ves que el lo abrió miro con una tremenda sorpresa era un pequeño dispositivo de celular estilo mp3 solo que este servía más para USB al que que a Tucker le gustó mucho. Una ves que Tucker lo vio se alegro, Sam continuo le entregó el obsequio a Danny cosa que este tomo y al momento de abrirlo pudo notar un marco en donde se mostraba una foto de él y de ella abrazados en uno de los baile de la escuela, mientras que podía notarse un pequeño collar que tenía la mitad de un corazón de oro.

Danny: Sam... esto es lindo, gracias -sonríe y la abraza-

Sam: que bueno que te gustó -sonríe y continua el abrazo-

Tucker: ahora me toca a mi -sonríe-

Tucker le dio un obsequio a Danny quien era una especie de memoria para computadora solo que este mostraba unos cuantos simuladores de cohetes que tanto había buscado Fentom en todo el años.

Danny: Tucker, ¿de donde sacaste este simulador? ya hace tiempo que lo quería -sonríe-

Tucker: ser alcalde tiene sus ventajas ahora, para mi querida amiga Sam... -dándole el obsequio-

Sam miro con una sonrisa y abrió el obsequio, era una especie de reproductor en donde se notaban una serie de imágenes seguido de canciones.

Sam: Tucker, ¿de que memoria es este reproductor? -lo mira-

Tucker: de 64 GBYTES es los suficientes y de sobra para tus canciones bueno aparte de las que hay ahí, aparte tiene unas cuantas imágenes de nosotros cuando siempre pasamos junto los tres -sonríe-

Sam: gracias Tucker. Eres un excelente amigo... -lo abraza-

Danny: bueno chicos ahora es mi turno... será el tuyo primero Tucker -dándole el obsequio a tucker-

Tucker abrió el obsequio para poder notar una chamarra quien por algún motivo miro a Danny de una manera de fastidió.

Tucker: ¿estas hablando en serio? -sereno-

Danny: prueba de seguro de gustará -sonríe-

Tucker se colocó la chamarra para luego notar como se ajustaba a su cuerpo después de eso pudo notar como dicha chamarra le recorría algo conocida como poder. Tucker terminó acercándose a un árbol y golpeó con fuerza notando así un pequeño hueco en dicho árbol aunque terminó cayéndose un poco de nieve en la cabeza.

Tucker: esto es estupendo, con esto podré ayudarte -sonríe-

Danny: sí, pero eh guardado esto para alguien especial -ve a Sam y saca la caja- se que no es grande e ni costoso pero espero y te guste -sonríe-

Sam tomó el obsequio miro la envoltura para luego quitarlo se dio cuenta de que era un estuche de color café abrió con cuidado para darse cuenta de que era una gargantilla que poseía una especie de joya esmeralda en el entró, la gargantilla era de metal precioso conocida como plata, mientras que la joya era esmeralda.

Sam: es herma, aparte la esmeralda es excelente... -sonríe y abraza a Danny-

Danny: ese no es una esmeralda es Ectoranium lo puedes usar cuando estés en problemas y no te preocupes por mi mis padres junto con Vlad hicieron lo posible para que no pudiera dañarme por fortuna -sonríe de una manera tierna-

Sam: aw, Danny te amo como no tienes idea -sonríe y lo besa-

Tucker: chicos recuerden que estoy aquí -con una sonrisa picarona-

Danny y Sam se separaron para reír un poco y una ves que se dieron aquellos obsequios continuaron disfrutando de aquel día, pensando que seria agradable ya que dentro de otros días más seria año nuevo en donde comenzaría otro año y en donde comenzaría una nueva aventura. Cosa que para mucho había sido agradables para ellos era sólo el inicio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hola mucho gusto.

Me es grato darle un severo anuncio.

Quiero decir... ¡Gracias a todos! Por leer estas historias por hacerme sentir feliz cada vez que lee o una de estas historias de autores anónimos y gente que tienen potencial.

Por cierto me es grato decirle que tengan un merecido descanso y una Feliz Navidad 2015 y un próspero año nuevo 2016 que su deseos se cumplan en el nuevo año.

Continuare haciendo historias solo que por ahora no eh podido por la Universidad, pero una ves que me desocupe un poco comenzaré con las historias.

Muchas gracias u que tengan una excelente Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo.


End file.
